Two of a Kind
by Kael-Sendra Starz
Summary: Kira was an only child and hated the lonliness. Kay had 6 other sibs. They met literally by chance...


Two of a Kind

  
  


Kira was an only child and she hated the loneliness. She wished she could be like her friends. Always sharing things with their sisters and/or brothers. Kay was the youngest of 6. She had 3 younger brothers an older sister, and an identical twin. She wanted to be like her friends and have some privacy. These two meet literally by chance and things just fall out of their hands almost accidentally. 

  
  


"Mooooooom, I'm gonna miss my bus! Hurry up!" Kira didn't like being the only child. Her mom always fussed over her. Wanted her to be just want she wanted. Not what Kira wanted. Kira hated this. She wanted to have a role model besides her mother. Someone to look up to. Someone to help her out of sticky situations. Someone to, well, you get the picture. Kira had so many friends with older siblings. She wanted, if not older, then at least younger. But every year, she asked for a sib, and never got one. It was so lonely being only. That was her little rhyme she told her friends. It actually came from a song, but she couldn't remember what song. She had heard of spells from old stories. Books on witchcraft and such. She looked up spells of switching. She was going to switch places with one of her friends. Except none of them wanted to be an only child. They griped about their siblings. But they weren't willing to lose them. 

  
  


"Sarah, cut it out!" Kay yelled at her 16 year old sister, who was using her favorite lip gloss, as usual. "NOW! MOOOOOM! SARAH'S USIN' MY LIP GLOSS AGAIN!" she yelled down the stairs. Her three younger brothers, Riku, who was 5, Sora, 6, and Silas,7, all came running up the stairs, being chased by Kay's twin sister, Angel. Angel was anything but that. She loved the Goth way of life. Kay sighed, grabbed her backpack and her lip gloss from her sister, who protested. Kay went down stairs, and grabbed her lunch. Today was the first day at her new school, Silver Wings Middle School. She would be starting 7th grade, on team 7-2, whatever that meant. She was a transfer from Japan. She wasn't Japanese, but, she'd never lived in America long enough to remember. 

"Sayonara, mama!" she went out side and looked at the streets signs. 

  
  


Spring and Prairie was where her bus stop was. She looked around, found Prairie, followed it one block to Spring. The only other person, was a girl who looked about her age. The odd thing was she wore blue jeans. That was guy's wear. 

"Excuse me um...." Kay became her usual shy around new people. The girl turned to look at her. 

"Oh, are you that new kid? Kay, right?"

"Yes, you've heard of me?"

"Yea, you got all my classes, I'm to be you're 'guide'" Kay sighed in relief. 

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was gonna have to figure everything out for myself."

"Nope, we, that being my class, we all know that you transferred from Japan, and aren't used to American customs. For one, almost all girls wear pants, it's okay to wear skirts, but, you might stick out a bit more. I know some friends who'd love to meet you. Hey, who're you?" she turned and saw her twin walking in her usual melancholy and complete black. 

"Goth?"

"Yep, that's my twin, Angel."

"Oh, interesting." she sighed. 

"Oh, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kira."

"Do you have any sibs?"

"Nope. It's so lonely being only."

"Hey, I know that song. It's by Abba."

"You're right! Now I remember! Hey, you wanna sit with me on the bus?"

"Sure! Thanks!" the few other people at the stop came and then the bus came. 

She grabbed the first seat. "Come on. Pick a seat. Any seat ya want. Window or aisle?" she asked Kay. 

"Window please." 

"Okay." she let Kay have the window seat. The bus lurched and went to the other 4 stops. At the last one, as soon as everyone was on, Kira stood up. 

"OKAY EVERYONE, THIS IS KAY AND HER SIS, ANGEL. TREAT 'EM WITH RESPECT, YA HEAR!? GOOD!" Kira yelled. Then sat down. Kay stared at her wide eyed. 

"Why did you just do that?"

"Cuz, I don't want any one pickin on my friends."

"I'm your friend? Already?"

"Yep. Better believe it. So, I've got a few friends, there's Mr. Liz, Llana, Starlight, Ames, and Ash. Oh, and Monti, Jake, Evan and Kevin. I'll introduce you to them all when we get there, or rather, when they get there, I always get there before them." she smiled. They arrived at SWMS. Kay and Kira got off and Kira started towards a pair of doors that was across the parking lot.

"Why are you going over there?"

"Cuz I gotta take care of my instrument. Do you play anything?"

"Yes, actually, flute."

"Hey, me too. I'll talk to Mrs. Ozvath about that." they walked across the parking lot to the band doors. 


End file.
